SKuBMAVL Folge 23  Das Team der Jugend
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Bakura ist völlig dem Wahn von Gai und Rock Lee verfallen und treibt damit auch noch Rest in den Wahnsinn.


Das Team der Jugend

[Iruka sitzt deprimiert und halbbetrunken bei Ichirakus Ramen  
Iruka: ┘ +heul+ Mein Leben ist vorbei┘ und ich weiъ nicht mal warum┘ Eine Mutter die vorbei geht+mit Tomate nach Iruka werf+ Sie perverses Ferkel!  
Marik+dazu komm+ Hallo Iruka!  
Iruka: Hallo Marik┘ +Tomate aus Nacken wisch+ Marik: дhm┘ ich wollte dich was fragen┘ Iruka: Frag nur┘ Marik: Also┘ ich muss diese Arbeiten bis morgen korrigieren,  
vielleicht magst du mir ja helfen┘ ?  
Iruka: NЖ┘ keine Lust┘ Marik+seufz+ seit Tagen hДngst du rum┘ was ist los?  
Iruka: Ich bin suspendiert worden┘ schon vergessen?  
Marik: Wir machen uns alle Sorgen um dich┘ du sackst immer mehr ab!  
Iruka: Gar nicht war┘ +Sake trink+ TaddДus+dazu komm+ Hey Jungs! Ichiraku, Sake!  
Marik: Bist du auch deprimiert, oder warum trinkst du?  
TaddДus: -.- Ich will nur in Ruhe meinen Feierabend genieъen!  
Marik: Ist ja schon gut!  
Iruka: ┘ Ich weiъ nicht mal warum ich suspendiert bin┘ TaddДus: Haben die dir keinen Grund gesagt?  
Iruka: Nein┘ die sagen immer nur ⌠ Das ist ja pervers!■ und ⌠Ihre Filmneigungen sind eklig!■ Was ist bitte so schlimm daran sich Barbiefilme anzusehen?  
Marik: oO Wie┘ ansehen?  
Iruka: Na auf dem Sofa sitzen und auf den Bildschirm schauen, wДhrend der Film lДuft, halt!  
TaddДus: -. Soll das heiъen du schaust die Filme nur?  
Iruka: Ja was denn sonst+keif+ Marik: дhm┘ Iruka?  
Iruka: Was denn?  
Marik: Alle denken du holst dir dabei einen runter┘ -Stille-  
Iruka: ┘┘┘┘┘ +Groschen fall+ oO Die┘ die denken┘ und deswegen┘ +unkontrolliert zuck+ HДhД┘ HДhД┘ +vom Stuhl fall+ Marik: дh┘ Iruka? Alles klar?  
Iruka: -.-■ +auf Boden lieg, in Himmel kuck+ Wer hat das behauptet?  
Ichiraku+unschuldig Nudeln koch+ Marik: Also ich hab es von Choji gehЖrt, und der hat es von Shikamaru┘ Wo der es her hat weiъ ich nicht┘ Iruka:┘ Ich glaub ich muss mit Tsunade was klДren┘ Marik: Ich glaube auch┘ Iruka: Ich geh gleich+loslauf+ Wenn ihr Selas seht, sagt ihr es wird heute spДter!  
Marik: дh┘ Ja, klar┘ TaddДus: -. Die klingen wie ein altes Ehepaar┘ Marik+tuschel+ Vielleicht sind sie es ja auch!  
Ichiraku+Ohren spitz+ TaddДus: Nein┘ die doch nie im Leben┘ Glaube die mЖgen sich nicht mal┘ Marik: Woher willst du das denn wissen? Ich glaube schon dass sie sich mЖgen┘ TaddДus: Niemals┘ Hab gestern gesehen wie Iruka Selas gebissen hat┘ mitten ins Gesicht!  
Marik: TaddДus┘ Das nennt man kЭssen┘┘ +Groschen fall+ oO Was hast du gesagt?  
TaddДus: Die haben sich gebissen! Und zwar echt doll!  
Selas hat vor Schmerzen gestЖhnt!  
Marik: -.- Sag mal, gibt es unter dem Meer so was wie Sex?  
TaddДus: Bitte was+Эberleg+ Ah┘ verstehe┘ Ich hab 6 Arme, also bin ich wohl ein Sex, oder?  
Bernd: Du bist ja noch dЭmmer als das Schaf!  
Marik: Was machst du hier Bernd?  
Bernd: Ich sitz schon die ganze Zeit hier! Ichiraku ist der Einzige der hier Raufasertapete hat!  
TaddДus: Aha┘ Selas+Vorhang zur Seite schieb, reinkuck+ Hallo, MДdels!  
Habt ihr Iruka gesehen?  
Ichiraku: Der ist bei Tsunade┘ Wer weiъ was die da machen!  
Selas: HД? Wie jetzt?  
Ichiraku: Na ja┘ Tsunade ist eine hЭbsche Frau und Iruka will seinen Job zurЭck┘ Selas: Soweit wЭrde er fЭr seinen Job nicht gehen!  
Bernd: Woher willst du das wissen?  
Selas+keif+ Weil er mein Freund ist?  
Alle: oO -Stille-  
Selas: Also┘ Дh┘ ich muss dann mal wieder┘ +langsam rЭckwДrts geh+ Alle+Mund offen steh+ Selas: TschЭssi+schnell weg renn+ Marik: Selas┘ ╢nen Freund?  
TaddДus: Die Vorstellung ist abnormal┘ Marik: Selas┘ ╢nen Freund?  
Bernd: Du wiederholst dich!  
Marik: Selas┘ ╢nen Freund+perplex sei+ TaddДus+Marik Kopfnuss geb+ Ruhe!  
Ichiruka+murmel+ Wer hДtte das gedacht┘

Bei Tsunade

Iruka: Verstehen sie!? Das war alles ein MissverstДndnis!  
Tsunade: Schon klar, Iruka. Aber hinter einem GerЭcht steckt immer ein FЭnkchen Wahrheit.  
Iruka: Ja, ja! Ich sehe mir Barbiefilme an, aber ich hol mit dabei keinen runter! Ehrenwort! Fragen sie Selas!  
Tsunade: Wieso? Hat sie etwa daneben gesessen?  
Iruka: Ja! Die kann bestДtigen, dass ich nicht mehr gemacht haben, als am Ende geweint!  
Tsunade: ┘┘ +murmel+ Und so was will Chunin sein┘ Okay┘ Ich werde Selas hierher zitieren und das klДren!  
[Klopf, klopf  
Tsunade: Herein!  
Selas+etwas auъer Atem rein komm+ Hallo, Hokage- sama!  
Tsunade+unglДubig blinzel+ Du kommt wie gerufen!  
Selas+TЭr zumach+ TaddДus hat mir gesagt, dass Iruka hier ist und was klДren will und da hab ich gedacht, ich kЖnnte was zur LЖsung beitragen┘ HДhД┘ Tsunade: Ja┘ also┘ Was macht Iruka bei Barbiefilmen?  
Selas: дhm┘ manchmal heult er┘ Tsunade: Gut! Iruka! Du bist wieder Leiter der Akademie!  
Iruka+freu+ Wirklich?  
Tsunade: Wirklich! Und die MЭtter beruhige ich schon!  
Selas+Iruka umarm+ Siehst du, hat sich doch alles geklДrt,  
Schatz! Iruka+Selas kЭss+ Danke!  
Tsunade: -. Was wird das wenn es fertig ist?  
Iruka: дhm┘ Дh┘ +rot wird+ Selas+Bei Iruka einhДng+ Wir gehen dann mal, Hokage- sama!  
+wink+ Bis spДter+TЭr zumach+ Tsunade: ┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘ Sollten die etwa┘!?┘ Neeee+abwink[Klopf, klopf  
Tsunade: Es ist offen!  
[Gai, Rock Lee und Bakura, alle im grЭnen Overall und orangen Stulpen kommen rein  
Gai: Ich bin der grЭne Wirbelwind+angesprungen komm+ Rock Lee: Ich bin das grЭne Biest+angesprungen komm+ Bakura: Und ich bin der grЭne Wolf+angesprungen komm+ Alle 3: Und zusammen sind wir┘ das Team der Jungen+grins, bling, Netter- Onkel- Pose+ -Stille-  
Tsunade+drop+ Neiji: -.- Das geht schon seit Tagen so┘ Tenten: Die sind total bekloppt!  
Tsunade: Da gab es mal diese Serie┘ Sailor Moon┘ Ihr wДrt tolle Sailor Krieger!  
Gai+bling+ Danke fЭr das Kompliment Hokage- sama! Bakura+Faust gen Himmel ball+ Mit der Kraft der Jungend werden wir das BЖse besiegen!  
Tenten: Das tut so weh┘ Rock Lee: Hast du deine Tage, Tenten- chan?  
Tenten: -.- Nein! Ihr nervt einfach nur!  
Tsunade: Was wollt ihr Эberhaupt hier? -. Gai: Sie haben uns doch wegen einer Mission gerufen!  
Tsunade: Ach ja richtig! Die Mission┘ Wir haben einen Verdacht wo sich Merit aufhДlt. Ihr sollt das ЭberprЭfen!  
Bakura: Alles klar! Tsunade+auf Karte zeig+ Sie soll sich in diesem Bereich aufhalten! Bakura: In einem See soll sie sein!? -. Tsunade: -.- NatЭrlich irgendwo um den See herum! Also!  
Vitvit! (Anm.d. At. : franz. f. Husch husch)  
Team der Jugend+netter- Onkel- Pose+ Keine Angst, Hokage- sama! Alles wird gut+bling+ Neiji: ┘ Ich brauch Zyankali! Tenten: Damit bekommst du sie nicht klein!  
Neiji: -.- Ich brauche es fЭr mich[Team Gai geht  
Tsunade: So┘ ich mach Pause! Treff mich mit Vegeta zum Essen!  
Shizune: Gut, gut! Ich bin eh mit Watari und Tsuzuki verabredet!  
Tsunade: Watari? Tsuzuki? Was lДuft denn da?  
Shizune: -.-■ Wir treffen uns einfach nur zum Essen!  
Tsunade: Schon klar!  
Shizune+keif+ Was ist denn mit Vegeta, HД?  
Tsunade: Darf man nicht ein bisschen Spaъ haben?  
Shizune: -.-■ Ich glaub ich will nichts weiter wissen+schЭttel+ dieser alte Sack┘ Tsunade: Hey! Er ist genauso alt wie ich!  
Shizune: Sag ich ja! ┘ Ich geh dann mal+geht+ Tsunade+keif+ Was soll denn das heissen!?

Irgendwo in Konoha

Atemu: Ja so war das┘ und einmal, bei einer Prozession meines Vaters bin ich Эber die KrЭge mit dem geweihten Wasser gefallen┘ Asuma+zu Kurenai flЭster+ Der nervt┘ Kurenai: Kannst du den nicht irgendwie abstellen?  
Azuma: Wir wollen ja nicht unhЖflich werden┘ und ich glaub auf freundliche Weise versteht er es nicht! Geez!  
Atemu: Und dann, als ich 8 war, da hab ich bei uns im Palastgarten┘ Kurenai: Will der uns seine Lebensgeschichte erzДhlen?  
Azuma: Besser nicht┘ die ist immer hin 5000 Jahre lang!  
+zu Atemu+ Sag mal, Atemu, wollen wir nicht woanders hingehen?  
Atemu: Klar, wohin denn?  
Kurenai: жhm┘ Sollen wir mal nach Sanji sehen? Dem geht es glaube ich, nicht so gut┘ Atemu: Mh┘ gute Idee┘ Das mit Merit nimmt ihn ganz schЖn mit┘ Kurenai+zu Azuma flЭster+ Vielleicht werden wir ihn so los!  
Azuma+flЭster+ Dann kЖnnen wir┘ Kurenai: Pst! Wenn das einer hЖrt!  
Atemu+hibbelig ist+ Kommt ihr endlich?  
Azuma & Kurenai: Ja, ja!

Irgendwo im Wald

Rock Lee+ziellos im Wald umher kuck+ Hier muss doch irgendwo was zu finden sein┘ Gai & Bakura+Faust ball+ Wir finden sie, mit der Kraft der Jugend+bling+ Neiji & Tenten: -  
Tenten: Wenn das so weiter geht will ich das Team wechseln!  
Neiji: Vielleicht dЭrfen wir ja zu Naruto┘ Tenten: Alles ist besser als die!  
[Gai, Lee und Bakura stehen im Kreis  
Gai+bling+ Lee+bling+ Bakura+bling+ Gai+bling+ ┘ Neiji: Das reicht+durch Busch geh, wie angewurzelt stehen bleib+ Ga┘ ga┘ Bakura: Was ist los Neiji?  
Alle+zu Neiji geh[ Sie stehen am Rand eines FKK- Strandes mit Rentnern die Volleyball spielen und Grillen  
Bakura+schЭttel+ Uahhhh┘. +noch mehr schЭttel+ Tenten: HДnde vor Gesicht halt+ Und hier soll Merit sein?  
Gai+blass ist+ Ich glaube nicht┘ Neiji+langsam rЭckwДrts geh+ Lasst uns besser verschwinden bevor die uns bemerken!  
2 nackte Opa+hinter Neiji steh+ Hallo, ihr jungen Leute!  
Neiji+schluck+ Opa: Wollt ihr ne Wurst?  
Gai: Tut uns leid┘ wir mЭssen schon wieder weg┘ wichtige Sachen erledigen┘ Welt retten und so┘ Bakura+unkontrolliert zuck+ Muss┘ Kraft┘ der Jugend┘ nutzen┘ +Klamotten vom Leib reiss+ SEHT┘ meinen jugendlichen KЖrper+mit Gottstimme red+ Tenten: ┘.. Zieh┘ dich ┘ wieder┘ an! Bakura: NEIN! Wir mЭssen das hДssliche Alter mit unseren jugendlichen KЖrper bekДmpfen!  
Gai & Lee: Er hat recht+Klamotten vom Leib reiss+ Wir helfen dir!  
Neiji & Tenten: oO Oh┘ mein ┘ Gott!  
Team der Jugend+bling, netter Onkel Pose+ Neiji & Tenten+Schreikrampf bekomm, in Wald renn+ Gai: Was denn?  
Lee: Ich glaube das war zu viel fЭr sie!  
Bakura+verfЭhrerisch grins+ Dabei sehen wir sooo gut aus!  
Opa: Wollt ihr beim Volleyball mit machen?  
Team der Jugend+schЭttel+ Wuahhh┘ Oma: Lasst uns ein Foto zusammen machen!  
[Gai, Lee und Bakura ziehen sich ganz schnell an und rennen Neiji und Tenten hinterher

Bei Atemu

Atemu+Bei Ichiraku sitz+ ┘ und dann waren Azuma und Kurenai einfach weg┘ Sanji+sich Atemus Gebrabbel seit Stunden anhЖren muss+ Interessant┘ -.- Atemu+Ramen ess+ Ja, find ich auch┘ Wo die wohl sind?  
Sanji+seufz+ Ich frag mich wo Merit steckt! Atemu: Vielleicht ist sie ja auch in Orochimarus HДnde gefallen. Sanji: ┘ Toll┘ -.- Sag mal┘ hast du das von Vegeta und Tsunade gehЖrt?  
Ichiraku+Ohren spitz+ Atemu: Ja┘ das Vegeta sich noch mal eine Frau schnappt┘ Sanji: Die tummeln sich jeden Abend in den Betten!  
Atemu+giggel+ Vielleicht wird Vegeta ja noch mal Papi!  
Sanji: Das arme Kind┘ Atemu: Ich fДnde einen Jungen toll┘ Noch ein Sayajin, diesmal mit Ninjapower. Das wДre heftig!  
Sanji: Mh┘ besonders der Charakter┘ so aufbrausend wie die Beiden sind┘ Atemu: Was wДre das dann eigentlich? Ein Sayanobi, oder ein Ninjin?  
Sanji: Klingt beides scheiъe┘ Ichiraku: Ich hab gehЖrt Iruka plant jetzt auch Familie!  
Atemu & Sanji: oO Mit wem?  
Ichiraku+tuschel+ Verratet es nicht weiter, aber er ist mit Selas zusammen!  
-Stille-  
Sanji: Von wem hast du das denn?  
Ichiraku: Selas war gestern hier und hat es rumposaunt!  
Atemu: Selas!?┘ Es rumposaunt?  
Sanji: Selas!? ┘ Nen Kerl?  
Atemu & Sanji: Nie-mals!  
Ichiraku: Das hat Marik auch gesagt┘ Sanji: -. Die will doch sonst nix von MДnnern wissen!  
Atemu+seusel+ Jetzt hat sie doch die Kraft der Liebe entdeckt! Das Herz der Karten hat sie geheilt!  
Sanji: Was hat das mit dem Herz der Karten zu tun? Ich seh hier keine, auъer Ichirakus Nudelkarte!  
Atemu: -.- Ich bin Atemu, ich muss hin und wieder vom Herz der Karten schwafeln!  
Sanji+oO von Atemu wegrЭck+ Ichiraku! Gib dem keinen Sake mehr!  
Ichiraku: Er hat nie welchen bekommen!  
Sanji: -.- Atemu┘ Hast du deine Tabletten genommen?  
Atemu: NЖ┘ die hab ich zuhause vergessen┘ Sanji+drop+ toll┘

Auf dem Hyuuga- Anwesen

Kaiba+im Garten sitz, Tee trink, mit Hinata Shogi spiel+ Hinata+am verlieren ist+ Kaiba: Denk nach, Hinata- san! Es gibt noch ein paar MЖglichkeiten!  
Hinata: Mir fДllt nix ein┘ Kaiba: ┘. +streng kuck+ Denk nach!  
Hanabi+hinter Hinata auftauch+ Also wirklich, Nee- chan!  
Ist doch ganz einfach!  
Hinata+Groschen fall+ Ahhh┘ +Stein leg, grins+ Kaiba: Geht doch!  
Neiji+total fertig wiederkomm+ Hinata: -. Neiji- niisan┘ Was ist mit dir?  
Neiji: Kann nicht drЭber reden┘ Kaiba+Shogi ankuck, Эberleg+ Sitzt der Schock so tief?  
Neiji: Mehr als tief+erschЖpft dazu setz+ Hanabi+Neiji Tee geb+ Was war denn los?  
Neiji: Das mЖchtest du nicht wissen!  
Hanabi: Komm schon Neiji- nii- san! Sind Gai- sensei und Lee wieder durch gedreht?  
Neiji: Bakura auch┘ Kaiba: Der dreht sowieso immer frei! Neiji: Also gut┘ Wir sind auf der Suche nach Merit auf einem FKK- Strand gelandet┘ voller Rentner┘ und unser ⌠Team der Jugend■ dachte es muss das Alter mit ihrem jugendlichen KЖrpern bekДmpfen und hat sich die Kleider vom Leib gerissen┘ Kaiba, Hinata, Hanabi: oO Kaiba: Bakura auch?  
Neiji+nick+ Ja, der auch! Der hat damit angefangen!  
Kaiba: Oh Gott┘ Das er einen hat der Waffel hat wusste ich ja┘ aber so!? Hinata+murmel+ Da wДre ich gern dabei gewesen┘ Hanabi: oO Du bist ja krank!  
Hinata+rot wird+ Ihr┘ habt das gehЖrt?  
Neiji: Ja, haben wir! Hinata: дhm┘ Wisst ihr eigentlich schon das Neuste?  
Kaiba: Nein, was denn?  
Hinata+Stimme dДmpf+ Hokage- sama wird ein Baby bekommen!  
-Grillenzirpen-  
Hanabi: Ist nicht wahr┘ Hinata: Doch, so hab ich es gehЖrt. Vegeta soll der Vater sein!  
Kaiba: oO VEGETA+nach hinten kipp+ Alle+Mund offen steh+ Hinata: -. Alles klar mit euch?  
Kaiba: T.T Was das wieder kostet┘ Hanabi: Du bist ganz schЖn geizig, Seto- kun! Ein Kind gibt dir doch so viel dafЭr┘ Kaiba: Dreckige Windeln und Geschrei┘ Hanabi: Aber auch viel Liebe und GlЭck! Kaiba: -.- Ich hasse Kinder!  
Hinata: Apropos┘ Habt ihr nicht gesagt Selas hasst MДnner?  
Kaiba: Na ja┘ hassen nicht gerade┘ aber sie will nie was von MДnnern wissen. Wie glauben auch beinahe dass sie lesbisch ist!  
Hinata: Na ja┘ Also┘ wenn sie mit Iruka eine Familie grЭnden will kann sie kaum lesbisch sein!  
Kaiba: oO WAAAAAAAAAS?  
-Stille-  
Hinata: JA, das hat sie bei Ichiraku gesagt! Alle: ┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘ Kaiba: Gibt es hier fЭr alle einen Partner oder was?  
Hinata: Scheint so ┘ willst du auch eine Partnerin?  
Kaiba: -.- Danke, ich bin glЭcklich in meiner Beziehung!  
Hanabi: Ach ja? Mit wem?  
Kaiba Hallo? Mokuba? Aber schon lange!  
Hanabi: Stimmt ja┘ Hinata: oO Du bist mit deinem BRUDER zusammen?  
Kaiba: Ja. Ist das etwas verboten?  
Hinata: дhm┘ JA?  
Kaiba: Oh┘ stimmt┘ Aber das ist uns egal!  
Neiji: Ihr seit so durchgeknallt!  
Kaiba: Das ist alles Merits Schuld┘ die hat uns angesteckt!  
Neiji: Ja, ja! Euch trifft keine Schuld┘ alles liegt an Merit┘ +sarkastisch ist+ Kaiba+seufz+ Ach ja┘ Merit┘ +depri wird+ Wie es ihr wohl geht!?

Bei Bakura

[Gai, Lee und Bakura trainieren mit dem Holzpfosten

Bakura: Wenn wir die 2000 SchlДge nicht schaffen, mЭssen wir 1000 LiegestЭtze machen!  
Lee: Und danach 2000 mal SeilhЭpfen!  
Gai: Dann werden wir 500 Runden ums Dorf laufen, auf hДnden┘ denn┘ Gai, Lee, Bakura: Wir haben die Kraft der Jugend!  
Selas+auf Baum sitz+ Ihr seit so was von krank!  
Sakura+daneben hock+ Seit Bakura dabei ist, ist es noch viel schlimmer┘ Bakura: Ich habe endlich meine Bestimmung gefunden!  
Sakura: -.- Als BЖsewicht fand ich ihn irgendwie sexy, aber so┘ SelaS: Vorher wollte er auch die Welt an sich reiъen, jetzt will er sie retten┘ Sakura: T.T Kannst du nicht den alten Bakura aus ihm rauskitzeln? Selas+grins+ эberlass das mir, ich hab schon eine Idee!  
Sakura: Wenn er wieder der Alte ist verfЭhre ich ihn! Bakura: -.- Mich verfЭhrt nur Marik!  
Sakura: Mist┘ Selas: Mh┘ seit du so nett bist, will der aber nicht mehr!  
Gai: Sakura, bist du nicht mehr in Sasuke verliebt?  
Sakura+niedergeschlagen dahock+ Sasuke┘ T.T Lee: Das Thema ist wohl immer noch tabu! SchЭler+neben Selas auftauch+ Gefunden Sensei+komplett schwarz angezogen ist+ Sakura: oO Wie siehst du denn aus?  
SchЭler: -. Ganz normal?  
Selas+grins+ Alles meine Arbeit! Hach, ich bin ja so stolz!  
Bakura: Irgendwie sind die alle bisschen dЭster┘ Gai: Und haben so einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck!  
Sakura: Die erinnern mich an jemanden, der jetzt wie ein Trottel rum lДuft!  
Selas: Tja┘. alles meine Schuld! Lee: Und das war mal unser Weicheiteam┘ Bakura: Ich will nicht wissen was sie alles angestellt hat um sie zurecht zubiegen.  
SchЭler: Geheimnis! Aber letzte Nacht haben wir eine schwarze Messe gehalten!  
Gai, Lee, Bakura, Sakura: oO Bakura: -.-■ Muss┘ Drang┘ widerstehen! ┘ Kraft┘ der Jugend!  
Selas+fies grins+ Da fДllt mir ein dass wir heute ja auf einen Friedhof wollten┘ Bakura+zu sich murmel+ T.T Will auch┘ SelaS+zu SchЭler+ DafЭr mЭssen wir noch was vorbereiten!  
+zu den anderen+ Wir freuen uns Эbrigens Эber jeden,  
der mitkommen mЖchte+mit SchЭlern geh+ Bakura+sehnsЭchtig hinterher kuck+ Gai: Was haben wir gesagt, Bakura?  
Bakura: -.- Nur ein Shinobi mit der Kraft der Jugend ist ein guter Shinobi┘ Sakura+stichel+ Und du willst doch ein guter Shinobi sein, oder?  
Bakura: -.-■ Ja┘ ich will┘ +zusammen reiъ+ Sakura: Ja, ja┘. Ich geh dann auch mal┘ vielleicht geh ich heut heute Nacht ja mal mit Selas mit┘ +geht+ Bakura: T.T Das ist so gemein┘ Lee+Bakura bei Schultern pack+ Du darfst nicht aufgeben Bakura- kun!  
Du musst dem Drang widerstehen!  
Bakura: Ich ┘ werde┘ widerstehen┘ Lee, Gai+netter- Onkel- Pose, bling+ Du schaffst es, denn du hast die Kraft der Jugend+freu heul+ Du bist der grЭne Wolf von Konoha!  
Bakura+heul, murmel+ Ich will lieber wieder das schwarze Schaf von SKuBMAVL sein┘

Abends in einer Kneipe

[Selas und Vegeta sitzen bei Sake zusammen

Vegeta+Sake drink+ Hab gehЖrt du bist mit Iruka zusammen!  
Selas: Ja┘ sind wir┘ Vegeta: жhm┘ GlЭckwunsch┘ Sag mal┘ Was machst du wenn wir nach Hause gehen?  
Selas: Ich bleib hier┘ vermissen werdet ihr mich ja eh nicht┘ Vegeta: дh┘ Doch?  
Selas+an Sake verschluck+ Bitte!? Hab ich mich gerade verhЖrt?  
Ihr habt gesagt ich soll mich zum Teufel scheren┘!  
Vegeta: -. Wann sollen wir das gesagt haben?  
Selas: Ist schon ne Weile her┘ Vegeta: ┘┘ +Эberleg+ Nein┘ Kann mich nicht erinnern!  
Selas: Na ja┘ ich auch egal!  
Genma+reinkomm, Vegeta auf Schulter klopf+ Hi, Vegeta, du alter Stecher!  
Vegeta: -. Was ist denn jetzt? Soll ich Watari rufen?  
Genma: Stimmt es etwa nicht dass du und Tsunade was habt?  
Vegeta: Ja, und? Du hattest was mit Merit, wo ist der Unterschied?  
Genma: Merit ist nicht schwanger!  
Vegeta: Was hat das mit mir zu tun? ┘┘┘┘┘ +Groschen fall+ oO Willst du etwa sagen┘?  
Selas: oO Tsunade? Schwanger? Von Vegeta? Oh┘ mein┘ Gott!  
Vegeta+zitter, bibber+ Nein┘ verdammt┘ wieso+Genma am Kragen pack+ Woher weiъt du das?  
Genma: Na ja┘ ich hab es von Izumo und Kotetsu, die es wiederum vom Shizune haben. Die hat es glaube von Shikamaru┘ Also┘ Im Prinzip weiъ es ganz Konoha┘ Vegeta: -.- Wieso erfahre ich es als Letzter?  
Genma: Tja┘ keine Ahnung┘ Vielleicht ist es ja nicht von dir┘ Ichiraku+Ohren spitz+ Vegeta: oO Das wЭsste ich aber!  
Genma: Woher? Ich hab gehЖrt Iruka ist oft bei ihr┘ Selas+brЭll+ oO BITTE?  
Genma: -. Wieso regst du dich darЭber auf? Neidisch?  
Selas+keif+ Iruka ist MEIN Freund!  
Genma: Ach so┘ Der LЭstling hat sich gleich 2 angelacht┘ Selas: -.- Ich glaub ich muss mit jemanden reden┘ Genma: Bitte! Sprich!  
Selas+keif+ Nicht mit dir! Mit Iruka+davon stapf+ Vegeta+vor sich hin brabbel+ Tsunade┘ Schwanger┘ bitte nicht!  
Genma: Tja┘ ich wЭrde sagen, jeder Schuss ein Treffer! Vegeta: -.- Kannste mal sehen┘ Sanji hat es bis heute nicht geschafft!  
Genma: Echt!? So ein Weichei┘ Sanji+hinter Genma steh+ -.-■ Das liegt nur daran dass wir nicht wollen!  
+zu Vegeta+ Wir wissen wie man verhЭtet!  
Vegeta: Hallo? Ich wurde von meinem Vater nicht aufgeklДrt!  
Sanji: -.- Du bist ja wohl selbst alt genug!  
Vegeta: T.T Sag mir lieber was ich machen soll!  
Genma: Windeln wechseln Эben!  
Vegeta: -.- Kann ich schon┘ hab schon 2 Kinder┘ Sanji: Hey┘ Nenn es doch Wonder! Passt zu seiner Schwester!  
Vegeta: -.- Ganz toll, Sanji!  
Sanji: Oder Ten┘ Genma: XD +lol+ Bra - Ten┘ +lol+ Sanji: XD Bra- Ten┘ es gib Essen! Vegeta: Das ist nicht witzig!  
Sanji: Doch, irgendwie schon┘

Nachts auf dem Friedhof

SchЭler von Selas+mit Blut Runen auf Grabstein mal+ Selas+freuheul+ Ihr macht mich so stolz+TrДne wegwisch+ SchЭlerin+emotionslos+ Ehre und Stolz sind bedeutungslos fЭr uns. Wir leben nur um unserm Herren zu dienen.  
SelaS+streng+ Sagt das aber nicht Tsunade! Die sieht das bestimmt nicht so wie ihr!  
SchЭler+Auf Grabstein zeig+ Er darf aber auch nix sagen!  
Selas: -. +Haarschopf seh+ Bakura?  
Bakura: oO +hinter Grabstein vor komm+ Hehe.. Hi Selas!  
Selas: Was machst du da?  
Bakura: Ich┘ konnte nicht schlafen┘ und war spazieren┘ hab mich wohl verlaufen┘ Hehe┘ Selas: Schon klar┘ SchЭlerin: Jetzt komm schon her und mach mit!  
Bakura+mit sich ring+ Ich weiъ nicht so recht┘ Selas+Bakura mit Ellebogen stubs+ ich weiъ doch genau dass du es willst!  
SchЭlerin: Wir wДren soweit Sensei!  
Selas+grins+ Sehr schЖn!  
Bakura+mit blutverschmierten Grabstein kuschel+ T.T ich liebe dich Baby! Tut mir leid dass ich dich allein gelassen habe!  
Selas: Das nenn ich mal krank!  
SchЭler+fies grins+ Der SchДfer ist zurЭck bei seine Herde!  
Selas+wieder fast freuheul+ Wenn ich dran denke wie die vor 4 Wochen waren┘ da wird mir ganz anders┘ Bakura+Gesicht auf Friedhofsboden reib+ Wie ich das vermisst habe!  
SchЭler: KЖnnen wir jetzt endlich anfangen?  
Bakura+Grabstein streichel+ Willst du mich heiraten?  
Selas+Bakura Kopfnuss geb+ Jetzt hЖr endlich auf mit dem Mist! Ist ja schЖn dass du wieder der Alte bist, aber man kann es auch Эbertreiben!  
Bakura+Im Zauberwald sei+ Selas: -.- +Bakura bei Seite schieb+ Fangt schon immer mal an!  
SchЭler: Woher wissen sie eigentlich wie das geht, Sensei? So satanistisch sehen sie ja nicht gerade aus!  
Selas+hДmisch grins+ Hab alles von ihm gelernt+auf Bakura zeig+ Bakura+grien, glЭcklich sei+

[Wird Bakura wirklich wieder der Alte? Was wird aus dem GerЭcht um Tsunades Schwangerschaft? Wo verdammt ist Merit? Und┘ Wie viel muss man den Autoren zahlen damit sie mit dem SKuBMAVL- Mist endlich aufhЖren? Mehr dazu in der nДchsten Folge! 


End file.
